Faceless (language)
'Faceless ' is the presumed language of the faceless one race. Faceless primer Official translations *"Shgla'yos plahf mh'naus" = "They who dine on lost souls know only hunger." *"Gul'kafh an'shel. Yoq'al shn ky ywaq nuul." = "Gaze into the void. It is the perpetuity in which they dwell." *"Ywaq puul skshgn: on'ma yeh'glu zuq." = "They drink your fear: it is the blood of life." *"Ywaq ma phgwa'cul hnakf." = "They are the whisper on the shivering wind." *"Ywaq maq oou; ywaq maq ssaggh. Ywaq ma shg'fhn." = "They do not die; they do not live. They are outside the cycle." *"Iilth vwah, uhn'agth fhssh za." = "Where one falls, many shall take its place." * "Uulwi ifis halahs gag erh'ongg w'ssh." = "The shadow of my corpse will choke this land for all eternity." * "Yrr n'lyeth... shuul anagg!" = "Here lies, true power!" Untranslated words or phrases *"Shur'nab... shur'nab... Yogg-Saron!" *"F'lakh ghet." Speculative single-word translation Words *"Ag" = us *"Ak' " = our *"Agth" = shall *"Agthu" = this world (possibly the Faceless name for Azeroth) *"An' " = in/into *"Eqnizz" = drive/motivate *"Ez" = O *"Fhn" = cycle *"Fssh" = glory *"Gag" = shall (synonym to "agth") *"Gul'kath" = gaze/look *"Guulphg" = sustain *"H'iwn" = all *"Hoq" = me *"Huqth" = sate *"Iggksh" = oppose *"Iilth" = you (the one word can mean both singular and plural, as in English) *"Kaaxth" = one thousand *"Kyth" = see *"Lwhuk" = devour *"Ma" = is/are *"Magg" = suffering *"Mh" = only *"Naggwa" = unending *"Naus" = hunger *"Nuul" = dwell *"Nuq" = adorn *"N'zoth" = seeker *"On" = it *"Oou" = die *"Phquathi" = destroyer *"Plahf" = know *"Puul" = drink *"Qam" = return *"Qor" = endless *"Qov" = heart *"Shel" = void *"Shg' " = beyond/outside *"Shgn" = fear *"Shn' " = within/inside *"Shuul" = death *"Sk' " = your *"Ssaggh" = live *"Tek" = skull *"Thoq" = for *"Thyzak" = reclaim *"Uhnish" = endless (synonym to "qor") *"Uothk" = drown *"Uq" = power *"Uull" = darkness *"Uuyat" = agony *"Vorzz" = sing *"Vwahuhn" = reckoning *"Vwyq" = again/once more *"Wah" = wing *"Woth'gl" = servant *"Xig" = how (the manner in which something happens) *"Yahf" = soul *"Yawifk" = strengthen *"Yeh'glu" = blood *"Yu'gaz" = faithful *"Ywaq" = they *"Zaix" = praise *"Zuq" = life *"Zzof" = victory Conjunctions *"Maq" = Conjunction meaning "do not" (Equal to English "Don't") *"On'ma" = Conjunction meaning "It is" (Equal to English "It's") *"Shg'fhn" = Conjunction meaning "Outside the cycle" *"Qi' " = A prefix used to indcate the future tense; "qi'ma" = will be, for example. This is similar to the suffixes -á, -é, -án, and -ás in Spanish. Notes *It is quite possible that the language is not original to the faceless ones, but rather the Old Gods, or just Yogg-Saron himself, as during the encounter in Ulduar, he roars two lines which follow the same language pattern. Trivia *The language bears a resemblance to, and is no doubt inspired by, R'lyehian - the language of the Great Old Ones in H. P. Lovecraft's "The Call of Cthulhu". Category:Faceless ones